My Life
by anubisd101
Summary: I'm Amber Millington. And this is my life with my mom, Michelle, my dad, Joey, my twin sister, Taylor, my older brother, James, my other older brother, Marvin, and my best friends, Crystal, Jerry, and Matt. PS: I don't like my last name, so I use my middle name as my last name. (AN: She will eventually go to Anubis. And, she is VERY OCC!) (2nd AN: Lots of OCs)


**HEY! I'VE BEEN MEANING TO WRITE THIS STORY FOR A WHILE. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! AMBER IS WAY OOC IN THIS STORY! BUT IN A GOOD WAY! ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

* * *

Amber's POV

I'm Amber Millington. I'm the only English person in my family. Doctor said it was just a little problem. But, anyway. I live in New York with the rest of my family. I have a mom, a dad, two older brothers, and a twin sister. I'm the youngest in the family. My sister was 4 minuets older then me.

My dad is a couple years younger then my mom, 29, actually. His name is Joey. He has short brownish/blackish hair, and brown eyes. He still acts like he's in high school. You know, driving in expensive cars and motor cycles, waring leather jackets. All that kind of stuff.

My mom is 32. Her name is Michelle. She has long brown curly hair, and forest green eyes. She is _way_ more mature then my dad. Did I mention they met at a bar? Well, they did. My mom owns one of the most popular cafés in New York. My family is rich for our chains of all kinds of places to get anything to eat. Fast food restraints, coffee shops, cafés, fancy restaurants, pizza places, bars, wine shops, side stores, regular restaurants that you can go to like once a week, etc.

My sister is my age, 16. Her name is Taylor. She has my moms hair, and my dad's eyes. She's very innocent. She's on our school's gymnastics team, on honer roll, popular, etc. She's the good side out of the two of us (I'll get to me later).

My first brother is 18, two years older then me. His name is James. He has brown spikey hair, and hazel eyes. He has this crazy dream that he's gonna become famous. He's in love with music. I like music too, love it actually, but he is into the 90s stuff. I like to keep up with time.

My second brother is 20, four years older then me. His name is Marvin. He has light brown hair, and deep brown eyes. Him and me, are best friends! He's a little over protective of me, but in a best friend/brother way, not in an annoying over protective dad way. We're really close. He's the only one I get soft around.

Then, finally, there's me. I'm 16, as you know from me telling you about my sister. I have light blond hair, and ice blue eyes. I'm a tomboy. Well, a girly tomboy. I have a reputation at school that specifically states: "Don't mess with me! Don't hurt me! And don't you dare mess, or hurt my family!". A few people made mistakes and didn't listen to my warning. I've only been in school for about a year now, because I was home schooled. The reason was because, well, it's a long story.

Lets just go with, I'm crazy. I have a few problems. They're not problems to me, they're problems to everybody else. I am extremely strong, and have very good reflexes. Which means, if you don't listen to my warning, you'll wake up with a very bad headache. I also have very high energy, so I have to take medication. I also have to take medication for my head. Like I said, I'm a bit crazy.

I was sent to a Mental Hospital when I was 12. My brother, Marvin, was sent there when he was 13-14. He had a couple of the problems I have, but the hospital cured him. They only cured me a little bit, I'm still crazy, I just don't tell my parents. If I did, I'd be back in that hospital. I almost killed 7 people in there! Not because I was crazy, well, sort of that reason. I wanted to leave, and they wouldn't let me! I was fine! I was perfectly sane if I could just take some extra medication. But my parents couldn't see that.

So, when they let me out, I secretly got some medication to calm me down just enough to act _normal_. But trust me, I'm not normal. I am actually really, really nice. You just have to get on my good side. My family is on my good side, but I really only hang out with Marvin. I have my set of friends, and the rest of my family has their's, and I like it that way.

My relationship with Marvin is, he's my brother, and my best friend. We were really close. I actually sleep in his bed more then my own (Please don't get the other idea!). I like to sleep with him. We'd cuddle up, as if we a couple. A lot of people find that creepy, but it's normal. Most people that don't know we're bro, and sis think we're boyfriend, and girlfriend. We act like it, but it's normal to this kind if stuff if you're close to a sibling. My first year at public school, Marvin introduced me to his friends, and before we knew it, we were an official click at our school. "Click" is the appropriate word. I like to call us "A Gang". We're not actually a gang, we're just all best friends, and hang out almost 24/7.

My relationship with my sister is mutual. We only talk to each other a few times a day, we're not besties. And I like it that way. She's way to girly for me. Though I do get better grades then her. What? I like to learn, give me a break!

My relationship with James is that we're friends. Much better friends then me and Taylor, but way less friends the me and Marvin. He's the 40 year old annoying over protective and fun dad that my dad thinks he is, but he's really only about the fun part.

Now, I should probably tell you about my family. We're rich. It's because we own almost every single place to eat in this town. And New York is busy. My mom owns all the restraints, and my dad owns all the fast food chains, and coffee houses, and stuff like that. But me, Marvin, Taylor, and James all own one of our own places. Mom says it will teach us responsibility, and financing.

James owns a bar. It' snot really a bar, as much as it is a teenage hangout place where they sell fast food, soda, juice, and stuff like that, and have a DJ. And on some special occasions, live performances. He calls it _James's Hangout_.

Taylor owns a fancy restraint. It's more for adults. She may be a bit of a nerd, but she know what adults like. She calls it

Marvin owns a pizza place. Is there any more to explain? He calls it _Time To Pizza!_

My story is a little different then my siblings. Ok, so because I'm the youngest, and I'm a little crazy, mom and dad talked to me before giving me my place. They told my I could not pick the name, or theme completely freely, they said I had to pick something intelligent for the name, and appropriate for the theme. So, I immediately shot up, and screamed the name "_Anubis Café_!". I loved reading about ancient Egypt, and a café was great! Good food, and an awesome hangout. So, it was perfect. And now I own it.

It's not very busy, so we only needed a few employes. So, the café has two. Both of them being in our "gang" at school. And they are my best friends! Don't get me wrong, I picked them to work at the café before they joined the group.

One worker's name is Crystal. She is my best friend! The only girl in my life besides my sister, and mom. She has red hair, like Cat from Victorious, only a little duller, and brown eyes. I got her and me matching necklaces. I got the idea from her name. They're made from maroon crystal, shaped like hearts, have our names in gold on them, and the chain is a white ribbon. My name is on mine, and her name is on hers. Like I said, my family is rich, don't judge me for my taste in jewelry.

The other worker's name is Jerry. He has short curly copper red hair. He is also my best friend. But, unfortunately, Crystal and Jerry hate each other. I have no idea why. They both claim "I have my reasons.", but I would like to know what they are! I personally think that they are madly in love, and just won't admit it! I'm totally crazy on couples!

Anyway, for the end, I guess I'll tell you who's in my gang. Me, my brother Marvin, Crystal (the only other girl, other wise it'd be just me, and a bunch of boys, which I totally don't mind), Jerry, and Matt. Matt is my childhood friend. He's also Marvin's best friend. And you're probably wondering who I have a crush on. To be honest, nobody...

* * *

**HEY! OK, IF SOMETHING IN THE STORY SEEMS FAMILIAR, YOU CAN NOT JUDGE ME! I'M NICKELODEON OBSESSED! AND IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, I'LL TELL YOU:**

**Joey (Amber's Dad): Joey from Friends**

**Michelle (Amber's Mom): Michelle from The Haunted Hathaway's **

**Taylor (Amber's Twin Sister): Taylor from The Haunted Hathaway's (They're not actually twins, but they do kinda look alike!)**

**James (Amber's Brother): James from Big Time Rush**

**Marvin (Amber's Brother): Marvin from Marvin Marvin (Also know as Fred)**


End file.
